


Fancomic: I am sincerely sorry

by molamola_K



Category: Thorne
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom seeks Phil's forgiveness properly. Phil forgives, but he never forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: I am sincerely sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

인물이나 설정이나 흥미롭고 취향인 부분들이 많아서 좋아하는 드라마지만,  
필을 범인이라고 생각한 쏜의 이유는 단순하기 짝이 없어서 으이그했던 기억.

 


End file.
